Perversiones infantiles y Edades sin importancia
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: James Potter solo tiene once años, pero según Lucius Malfoy es un pequeño celoso molesto y pervertido precoz. James/Lucius. Shota.
1. Chapter 1

_**De perversiones infantiles y edades sin importancia.**_

Desclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling yo solo hago realidad mis más oscuras perversiones.

**Declaración infantil.**

_**James/Lucius.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Miraba lo que se encontraba delante de él con rostro incrédulo, sin poder creerse lo que sucedía parpadeo varias veces y con la manga de su túnica se restregó los ojos para ver si no era un sueño o alguna ilusión mágica para gastarle una broma.

—"Podrías repetirlo, no escuche bien"

—"Sí, me gustas, sé mi novio"— Sí, al parecer había escuchado bien; lo que le sorprendía no eran las palabras (bueno si le sorprendían un poco) lo de verdad chocante era la persona de la que provenían.

James Potter, de aparentes 11 años de edad, ese era su primer año en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y lo peor de todo era que lo había estado siguiendo a todas partes sin ninguna razón aparente, aunque ahora si sabía la razón. Al niño lo conocía ya que lo había visto varias veces en el ministerio acompañado de sus padres.

—"Mira"— Suspiró su padre le había dicho siempre que fuera educado con todas las personas —"Potter, sé que incluso un mocoso sin gracia como tú puede darse cuenta de mi belleza, carisma y gran porte pero no puedo jugar a la niñera, así que vete si y dile eso a una niña de tu edad, que-no-sea-yo. ¿No que te gustaba la pequeña san…" —se detuvo al ver lo que iba a decir— "…digo, la pequeña Evans?

El de lentes arrugo la cara y lo miró un tanto molesto porque le había dicho sangre sucia a la chica, odiaba ese tipo de perjuicios.

—"Pero tú eres el que me gusta".

—"Mira esta bien"— se dio cuenta que iba tarde para su clase —"Seré tu novio, pero quiero que no se lo digas a nadie; será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿vale?

—"Vale"—aceptó medio dudoso el menor, la verdad él no quería ser el novio secreto de Lucius, lo que él quería era decírselo a todos y todas las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Además no era tonto y había visto las miradas que muchos le dirigían a SU Lucius, quería que todos dejaran de hacerlo y que supieran que ese rubio le pertenecía total y completamente a James Potter.

—"Me voy, tengo clase de pociones".

—"Espera, Malfoy"— el rubio detuvo sus pasos, ¿y ahora que mierda quería el niñato ese? —"Bésame"— el rubio parpadeo sin entender ¿Besarlo? ¿Él? ¿Pero qué diablos tenía ese Potter en la cabeza? Aunque lo pensó seguro que se conformaría con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, era un niño después de todo.

Se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño, le mostró la mejilla y espero a que se la besara para marcharse de una vez, pero lo que no se espero y lo sorprendió mucho fue que el niño no le beso en la mejilla como pensó que lo haría, el pequeño junto sus labios y aunque solo fue un pico Malfoy se quedo completamente en shock.

El rubio estaba tan ido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el pequeño coló su lengua dentro de su boca haciendo el beso más profundo. Sintió como la pequeña lengua intentaba acariciar la suya la cual permanecía rígida. Después de eso el niño se separo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas para luego salir corriendo.

Cuando Lucius salió de su trance no le importo que al parecer llegaría tarde a pociones, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a ese niño? Definitivamente estaba desquiciado, ¿qué tipo de cosas le enseñaban sus padres? Se dio la vuelta para ir a su clase y lo único que pudo murmura fue –"Maldito y precoz, Potter".


	2. Chapter 2

**_De perversiones infantiles y edades sin importancia. _**

Desclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling y ninguno de ustedes me paga por esto, cabrones.

**_Severus Snape_**

**_James/Lucius. _**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

James Potter siempre había gustado de molestar a Severus Snape, ¿por qué?, lo que pasa es que Snape era un metiche. Cuando el año escolar comenzó James no paraba de mirar a Lily Evans pero esta siempre estaba atenta a Snape. Aunque la atracción duro poco eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Cuando se topo con Lucius Malfoy todo el amor profesado a la de ojos verdes desapareció su atención ahora le pertenecía a su amado Lucius. Aunque no paso mucho para que Snape también se metiera entre ellos. Ahora si odiaba a ese Slytherin.

Las principales razones de ese odio no eran nada más que por el hecho de que Snape parecía conocer y llevarse mejor con SU novio que el mismo.

Además de que cuando Lucius estaba con Snape lo ignoraba completamente y lo que más lo molestaba lo llamaba por su nombre —"Severus, Severus, Severus"—como odiaba ese nombre. ¿Por qué a él nunca lo llamaba por su nombre?

Pero un día escucho algo que lo saco de sus casillas, según Severus él seria el padrino del primer hijo de Malfoy. ¡Eso si que no! Severus no podía ser el padrino de SU hijo y eso se lo dejo muy en claro al rubio —"No"— soltó de repente cuando se lo encontró en uno de los solitarios pasillos.

El mayor simplemente alzo las cejas sin entender –"¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Enloqueciste?"

—"Severus no será el padrino de nuestro hijo".

El rubio suspiró al parecer ese mocoso seguía con eso de que quería ser su novio y al parecer también estaba pensando en matrimonio —"Somos hombre, además no vamos a casarnos.

—"Claro que si"— su rostro se enrojeció —"Porque yo te amo y quiero estar siempre junto a ti"— el pequeño tomo sus manos cariñosamente y las beso haciendo que Lucius colocara cara de circunstancia, debía de alejarse de ese mocoso desquiciado.

—"Pues yo no, déjame en paz, ya tengo novia Potter"— halo su mano bruscamente, el no era gay y mucho menos un pedófilo para enamorarse de Potter, aunque se sintió culpable al ver como las mejillas del pequeño se llenaban de lagrimas. Vamos él no era malo ni de piedra, bueno no tanto como todos creían.

Se puso de rodillas sintiéndose un poco culpable y acarició los cabellos de James —"Deja de llorar, eso no es muy de hombres, además, ¿no querías ser mi novio? Tengo que decirte que no salgo con llorones".

—"Solo si me besas dejare de llorar"—Escuchó la vocecita del niño, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, maldito Potter —"En la boca"— decidió no decir nada más ese niño era de armas tomar.

Lucius acerco sus labios a los contrarios y beso al otro dulcemente, no es que fuera gay ni un pedófilo, pero quizás si se había enamorado un poco de James, el menor se aferro al cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso y meter su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.

Definitivamente James Potter era un mocoso molesto, pervertido, precoz y ahora mismo también un celoso de lo más grande.


End file.
